The oxymoron
Chapter one �� "Oh Owl, she's beautiful. I'm sorry but I need to leave for a moon. I promise I'll be back." Said Fire to his mate. They were both looking at their daughter, Demon. Owl was a beautiful brown and black shecat and Fire was a russet tom. Their kit was russet like her father and had a black tail and ears. "I know you'll be back. By then Demon will learn how to pounce on your tail." She said jokingly. Then she got serious. "Please be back. Demon needs you. I need you." Fire bent down to lick Owl's ear. "I swear on the lives of Demon, you, and me that I'll be back by two moons." He said as he ran off. The young mother bent down to lick her kit as Fire ran off. "I will raise Demon as the best rouge that ever existed. You will be proud of her when you get back. I hope we both can keep our promises. I will always love our kit. And I will always love you." She whispered. Demon snuggled closer to her mother as Owl's tear fell. Then she heard young Demon let out a small mew. Owl purred and brought her closer. "So, where's Fire?" Owl looked up and saw her sister, Eagle. Owl frowned and looked at her sister more closely. She was covered in bruises and scratches. "And what happened to you? Was it Ice again?" She asked. Eagle frowned too. "Close. It was IceClan. But you didntt answer my question. Where's Fire?" Owl sighed. "He left. But he will be back in a moon." Chapter two��Category:Peacey's Fanfics A moon had past since Fire's departure and the whole time Owl was bawling her eyes out wondering if he was dead. Eagle had been helping Demon learn when Owl couldntt. It was just them three. The only problem was almost everyday Eagle came back with scratches. Demon was always on her paws, ready to play. "Egl! Whaths wong?" She asked her aunt everyday she came back with scratches. Eagle would always change the subject. "How about i teach you how to hunt? We all need our food and when your father is back we will have a great big feast." Demon's eyes sparkled. She had hope that Fire would come back. One day when Demon was around five moons old, but still had hope, Eagle told her the sad truth. "Im sorry, Demon. Fire isnt coming back. Some loner named Dusk told me that he saw his body." Demon, the non-stop chatter was silent. Only a call of a mockingbird broke the painful silence. "Youree lying. He promised on my life, mothers, and his own he would come back." She said at last. "Demon, I'm not lying. I'm so sorry but it's true. You can ask Owl, but she'll say the same thing." The kit ran back to the small place she called home. Owl stood up and walked towards her. "Eagle said she would tell you. Imm really sorry. Itss true." Demon's eyes grew as big as moons and gasped. "Does that mean we have to die? He swore on our lives!" She cried. Owl had told her the promise Fire made, just so that demon would believe. "No, Demon. It means the opposite. We will just live without him, and whenever a fire starts, he is watching over us. It's in the rouge rule of death." She Meowed calmly. "That exists?" "Yeah. There is tons of rules in the rouge rules. Like, only help your family, and not other rouges, or never ever help clan cats."